The present invention relates to a switch, and more particularly to a press type electric switch.
There are kinds of electric switches used today. One of them is press type electric switch which is widely used in tape recorders, electric fans or other electric facilities for changing the functions of the recorders or for changing the rotating speed of the fans of the electric fans. The press type switch generally comprises three or more buttons which can be pressed individually. The elements within the switch may be deformed or a short circuit may be generated when two of the buttons are pressed simultaneously by children who do not know this is dangerous. As far as the applicant is aware, there is no safety device provided to prevent deformation or distortion of the elements within the switch.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional press type electric switch.